The one called love
by 2spiffy
Summary: This story is kind of sad, but he has a slightly lifting ending, if you can catch it that it. I don't know if I'll continue or not, I will if I get enough reviews. Anyway, this is a story about Deryn telling Alek her secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well its been a while since I've read these books, and since I wrote a story about this, so bear with me. It might not be the best, but I'm writing it in honor of Goliath coming out SOON! I'm quite excited and I know must of you are too! So here it goes, read, review, and enjoy!**

Deryn risked a glance at the boy beside her, praying he wouldn't notice. He didn't, he was to busy gazing at the stars, what they had come here to do. She sighed and looked back up, hoping to find an answer if the wide expanse above her. She thought of her predicament, the fact that she loved a prince, one who would never thing of marrying a commoner, or and he also thought she was a man. She sighed, and said boy, Alek, glanced over, sending her heart a flutter.

"Something wrong?" He inquired, concern in his eyes.

As she searched for an answer, one that wouldn't be a complete lie, she thought. She thought, was it worth it? Was keeping herself from the one she loved worth it? Sure she loved to fly, she was born to fly, but love wasn't something you could skip out on. Her mom thought she never listened to her and the silly stories she told of true love and princes; but she had. She had just never thought it would happen to her, but know, know it was. She stared into those deep green eyes that she saw every night, she longed to touch the hair that was red and gold, her new favorite colors. There were going to be risks, it might not work. Alek might learn and then never speak to her again. He had a right; he had told her everything and in return she had told him nothing. It might not matter that she was telling him now, it might just hurt him worse to know.

"Dylan?" Now he was worried, it was plain on his face. She had stalled to long, battling with herself and all her silly emotions. No, not silly confusing. She glanced at him, to show him she was just thinking.

"Alek," she started, then stopped. She took a deep breath. Trying to fight the emotions and the pain in her chest they were causing she looked at him once more.

"Alek," tears filled her eyes, she had a feeling this might be goodbye, " Alek I have something to tell you." And right there on the top of the ship, where she was supposedly stargazing, she began to sob. A pair of arms wrapped around her, strong and secure, they made her realize she didn't care what if she got kicked off of the ship, or if she ruined her name forever. It was then and there she realized she didn't care what happened as long as she kept her friend. The hands rubbed soothing circles along her back, her tears slowed, the arms withdrew; but she grabbed them and pulled them back.

"Alek, I haven't been good to you, I haven't been a good friend." She was relived when Alek held his tongue, something he rarely did. "I've been holding back from you, you've told me everything and in return I've given you nothing, and the truth is, I love you Alek."

She felt him draw in a sharp breath as he started to release her.

"Wait," she pleaded, "that's not all." She expected him to leave, that's what he would have done before, but he was a changed man, the war had changed him. He held on.

"I'm not who I say I am, well I am but not really."

"I don't understand what you mean." He replied rather stiffly, much like Volger.

"Aye, well my name's not Dylan, it's, it's Deryn." She waited for the biting reply, the cold understanding but it didn't come.

"I still don't understand." His frustration was evident and it hurt her to hear.

"I'm a girl Alek."

In a flash the arms were gone, she opened her eyes to see her best friend, furious. She couldn't meet his eyes, the shame was to much. She felt as if she had killed his parents, as if everything wrong in the world was her fault.

"How. Could. You." He seethed, "How. Could. YOU." He became angrier and angrier, starting a mantra of, "How. Could. You." His face was contorted in pain, and her heart broke. She knew she mustn't speak, for all her words would fall on deaf ears.

Finally, he stopped. His breathing heavy, his eyes; betrayed.

Once last time he repeated, "how could you," but not strong like before; this time it was pure defeat.

Deryn's eyes filled with tears, she didn't bother to wipe them away. She stared at the man she gave her heart to and watched him walk away. Her heart was heavy, she felt numb, but she didn't regret it. She knew she had done the right thing, she knew it was better he knew. You could never create the perfect lie, in the end it would always go back to the truth and the longer you waited, the more it hurt. She wiped her eyes and headed to her cabin to pack her bags. She planned to resign the next morning, there was no more a reason for her to stay on the ship.

As Deryn packed, one boy lay in bad. His face was caked in the tears that would not stop. He felt betrayed, like his whole life had been one big joke. His heart was racing, filled with so many emotions. Only one stood out though, the one that should not be there. It was the one they liked to call Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2. I'm one of those sit and type what you feel and think kinda person so I'm not aware of how this is going to turn out. Sorry for the stretch of time. I'll TRY to update more often. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

The next morning Alek woke up and remembered. At first he tried to stop, tried to forget, but it kept coming back. All he, she, had said. He had been played. He had been used for a game he wasn't aware was being played. As he sat remembering, one nagging thought kept coming to him. One question was bugging him. How had this effected the girl. He considered, and then he heard a knock a his door.

"Hello?" He called as he padded over. He swung the door open, but no one was there. He stepped out and felt a piece of paper under his right foot. Bending down, he saw it was addressed to him, in Dylan-really Deryn's-handwriting.

Shuffling back into his room he closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the letter for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, with a bit of shame, he let curiosity get the better of him and he opened it up. He was met with some shocking words and an unfamiliar tug at his heart.

_"I'm so sorry."_

Over and over he read those three words. He flipped the page over, hopeing for more; there had to be more. The page was stained with tears; fresh, still wet tears. He felt his heart break with each drop he saw and then, in a flash, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm coming," he whispered. After a moments pause he added, "I love you."

He repeated this mantra over and over as he got ready to save the one he loved.


End file.
